


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop Hogwarts(Pledis) AU [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Dongho-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Holding Hands, M/M, Minki-centric, Slytherin Minki, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: Kpop Hogwarts(Pledis) AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969342





	Untitled

**10:26 AM**

"Did you put a stink potion in the gryfinndor dorms again?"

Minki looked over at Jihoon like he'd completely lost his mind."What are you talking about?"He asked,continuing before Jihoon had the chance to answer him."What do you mean 'again'?"


End file.
